White Cocoa an a Storm
by XFrenchieX
Summary: Jiro helps Kotaru fall asleep during a storm.
1. RyleePotter

Title: White Cocoa an a Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Summery: Jiro helps Kotaru fall asleep during a storm.

Warning: Yaoi, shota, incest depending on how you looking at it.

Author: Rylee-Potter

Partner Fic.

* * *

"Jiro!" I squealed my brothers name as another booming sound came from outside. It's only been a little while sense he fell asleep. So why is he being so hard to wake up? Well he did play in the sun today so he's tired, but I want him awake.

Another loud noise shook the house. "Jiro! Wake up!" I can feel my voice crack as I began to shake the older vampire. The house shook again, which was followed by one of Jiro's annoyed groans. "Jiro, are you awake yet?" I pushed my bottom lip out to pout at him as he opened his eyes. This must have been the reason he sighed when he sat up.

I squealed and hid in his red trench coat as the noise boomed. "It's ok Kotaru, its just thunder and lightning." The lights began to dim, before flashing fully on again. "Brother I'm scared, I don't want to sleep yet. Can you stay up with me?" I pouted up at him again, peaking out from beneath his coat. He groaned again.

"Let's at least try to get you tired, come on." Jiro stood up making him much taller than me. Seeing his hat still on the coffee table I snatched it, an placed it on my head. Then I ran after him to make sure he wasn't leaving me behind as he walked to the kitchen.

It has been awhile sense we've had a house away from everyone else, for the last few months we have been living with Mimiko. But the rain and thunder blocked out the quietness coming from the empty apartment.

I stayed close to my big brother's legs as he walked around the kitchen preparing a tea kettle and setting it on the stove. "How's white hot chocolate sound?" I nodded looking up, his voice was still groggy. I watched as he took down a cup an put a white powder in it, then he poured some of the steaming water from the whistling pot into the cup. After stirring it he picked me up and carried me to the couch, setting me on his lap.

I jumped as a large flash of light lit up the whole house. Then everything went black, an I was afraid to move. I could feel something being pulled off my head as it got brighter. "I think my hats a little to big for you, Kotaru." Jiro was chuckling.

I gave one of my innocent smiles as I took a sip from my hot cocoa. It was soothing, and sweet. I enjoyed filling the warmth against my two sharpest teeth; it makes the pain of the cold disappear from them. After swallowing I laid my head against my brother's chest. He didn't have a heart beat; it was just peace and quiet coming from with in him. I always felt safer when I was in his arms.

I began to close my eyes, relaxing but was startled to full awareness again as the house rattled. Feeling something warm and sticky on my arms I looked down to see that I had splashed myself. I pulled one of my arms up to my mouth to lick off the hot white liquid, after I had picked up each drop with my tongue I moved to my other arm. "Oh my" Jiro sighed with an intent look at me. Blinking up at my brother I decided to see if he was ok. "What's wrong brother?"

He seemed shocked to hear me speak "hm oh nothing, sorry." His tongue ran over his sharp canine teeth, leaving a trail of blood on his tongue. "Brother be careful" I wagged my finger at him as I scolded him for cutting him self again. His teeth were sharper than mine, but someday I will have teeth like his.

There was just rain outside at the moment so I sipped from my cup, though I moved the cup wrong causing some of the cocoa to spill out of the sides of my lips. I trailed my finger up the line of liquid and pushed it into my mouth. I started to suck on my finger a little, and then moved to do the same to the other side. "Your rather messy today aren't you?" My brother's voice sounded like when he just woke up again, but strangled. I just grinned up at him, with my finger still between my lips.

Something was different about the look in his eyes, but I decided not to think much about it. I leaned forward to set my warm drink onto the coffee table; after I had made sure it was not going to tip over I snuggled back to my brothers chest. His eyes were following my every move, he must be nervous about something.

The house rumbled again and his grip tightened around my waist. "Brother, when will it stop?" My voice was stifled by his jacket. A smile formed along his lips, showing his beautiful teeth. "I'm not sure Kotaru."

I snuggled closer, using his shoulders to pull myself up to his neck. He smelt nice, and kind of sweet. But not like the cocoa, his was more floral than chocolaty. His skin was soft like the petal of a rose. I nuzzled more into his neck wanting to feel the softness, but stopped to look up when my brother made a soft moan.

"Are you sure you're ok?" my lips were brushing against his neck. A gasp escaped his lips as he shifted me from one leg to the other. Trying to gain his composure he swallowed and began to talk. "Mhmm, hey Kotaru how bout we go lay down?" He seemed to struggle to get these words out. I nodded as I jumped off his lap and ran to the bed. Jiro's hat flew off the top of my head, so he stopped to pick it up, as he made his way slowly over to me.

Pulling back the sheets I curled up on one side of the pillow. I glanced up to see how far my brother was. He was still walking slowly, and was still quiet a distance away from me. "Hurry up brother! It's cold!" He sighed again and began to quicken his pace. Once he was at the bed he climbed in pulling me closer to his chest. I smiled happily as I snuggled into his chest and his arm wrapped around me.

I looked up at his face; his eyes were set on me. As if I was his prey, seeing this I shivered. My brother would never hurt me so I didn't worry. I snuggled my face into his neck again trying to hide from the look. But the feeling of it got stronger and stronger.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, mwa ha ha ha Kotaru is such a little pervy boy, I feel so bad for Jiro. Oh well he gets to suffer and we get to enjoy his pain. ^^ Well now go enjoy the next chapter written by XFrenchieX! Wait don't forget to comment on how I did, then go read her chapter. ~Rylee_Potter


	2. XFrenchieX

Title: White Cocoa an a Storm Chapter Two.

Author: XFrenchieX

* * *

I knew as soon as I had laid down that heading to the bed was a big mistake. It was bad enough the thoughts he had given me while he licked up the coco, but to have the urge to act on them. Kotaru is my little brother, not a potential partner. Yet I couldn't help but watch him, his breath hitting my neck in small gusts. He's driving me crazy and doesn't even know it. I ran my hand up a down his back, trying to calm myself. But it was no use.

I moved my hand around to in front of him, geniality squeezing the front of his pants. He panted against my neck, "What are you doing brother?" What was I suppose to tell him? I've never told him about sex, or anything revolving around that. I've always thought him to young.

"I'm going to teach you something, now that you're old enough." I could feel the guilt rising in my chest, but it was better in my opinion than telling him I couldn't control myself. I stroked a bit rougher as I moved so I was hovering over him.

"What a-are you teaching me?" I removed his night shirt, and began rubbing his little chest. He arched every time my finger would brush over his nipples, I fought the grin that was trying to form on my face.

"It's called sex." I pulled away long enough to get most of my clothes off, especially the trench coat. It was getting in my way. I bent down licking over the spots on his chest that were most sensitive. He tasted heavenly, an I hungered for more. I reached down to undo his pants but he whined. "Yes Kotaru?"

"If you're the one teaching me shouldn't your pants come off first?" I chuckled an nodded. I assumed he must be body conscious, though I highly doubt it at that age. I unbuckled my belt, then slid my pants down my hips an kicked them off my ankles. Kotaru gave me one of his sweet smiles; it almost caused me to stop. But almost doesn't count in this matter.

"Now is this alright?" I asked as I began to remove his pants, a nod was his response. I was feeling guiltier by the passing minute, but I brushed it off. I'd feel that afterwards, no sense on feeling it now when I can't stop. Even if I wanted to. I ran my hand up an down his small length. My hand fit around his erection, plus some. He wiggled trying to get used to the sensation. I brought my head down to suck him; his eyes followed my face with curiosity. He gasped, his hips bucking as I took him into my mouth.

"That feels funny." I chuckled causing him to moan. I pulled off slicking one of my fingers; I lifted him up reaching underneath him. I trailed my finger around his entrance, watching as his eyes shut tight. "That hurts a little."

"Relaxing will make this process much easier." I could tell he was trying his best to do so. I pressed my finger in kissing his forehead as he cried out. His breathing was ragged, an it only got worse as I moved my finger around slowly. I honestly didn't want to hurt him, but there wasn't much I could do, except let him adjust. When his eyes opened again I took that as a sign it was feeling better. I moved my finger in an out slowly, and then added another. I used a scissoring motion to help make the next part much easier on the both of us. I did my best to judge when I could go onto the next step, but the size difference made it a bit difficult.

I removed my fingers, only to replace them with my erection. I began to press into Kotaru, but stopped when he started talking. "Brother it's to big, it'll hurt me!" I rubbed his face with my hand. I couldn't lie to him an say it wouldn't hurt, nor could I say that I wasn't to big for him.

"It always hurts the first time, but it feels better once you're used to it." I pressed in a good amount, he was to small to take my full length, and then waited. When his tiny whimpers disappeared, I moved slowly. He whined from pain as I moved faster, I knew it would stop hurting soon. Yet it was troubling to see him in pain. He grabbed onto my arm arching, his breathing was short an sporadic. But I could tell it wasn't from pain any more. I leaned forward kissing his lips softly, moving toward his neck where I nibbled. I did my very best not to draw blood.

I could feel him beginning to quiver as his climax drew near. I held onto him tight as he came, shaking with his release. I wasn't long to follow, pulling out most of the way. I didn't want to filling him with my cum, when my length was already so big compared to him. I was worried it might hurt him. I lay down beside him pulling him up to my chest. I wasn't sure why he liked it there so much, but I know he does. I held him tightly as he slowly drifted off. "Goodnight brother," he said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Kotaru." Out side was still stormy, but it didn't seem to disturb him any more. Maybe it was because he was so tired. Or he felt very content afterwards, could even be he just feels safe in my arms. I chuckle softly, or maybe it's all three.

* * *

Authors Note: Please review chapters one an two separately if you don't mind. Because this is a partner fic we would like to know how each of us did individually, and as a team. Partner fics are quite fun! I'll have to do another one with Rylee some time. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did…. I'm such a pervert XD. ~XFrenchieX


End file.
